


what makes a name?

by anxious_artist_1352



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_artist_1352/pseuds/anxious_artist_1352
Summary: Sides got powers!!! It's kinda like a mixed style of BNHA and Bungo Stray Dogs as in the powers are from BSD with the semi poetic names and the powers being a bit more complicated than BNHA while it's also a semi superhero type school!!!!Either way I'm writing as I go so no plot yet sorry, but let me summarize the plot so far!In this world many people have extraordinary powers however some are more powerful than others and some are hard to control; that is why at the age of 14 those who have powers must enroll at a school for the gifted. At White River high is no different than all those other schools except for one thing. They have a hero course. Some of the likes of Roman, Remus and Remy are aiming to become heroes amongst all that high school life brings while others are just trying to survive.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Kudos: 2





	what makes a name?

“What a fucking joke. Who would ever truly want powers!” A teen screams out loud trying to put his fishnet stockings on, but getting his toes stuck in every little whole.

“Well I agree, if it weren't for the bullying I would disagree though. I quite enjoy my powers and I know you do too. You’ve yelled it many times while stealing random items from my books.” A phone let’s out from its place in the laundry hamper on the floor.

“Yeah I do too! I can get awesome free clothes, mess with people, fuck up the ‘classics’ and make them wear thongs! It’s awesome! But calling them a ‘gift from the gods’ is way too much author!!!”

“Remus, who you are talking about, no one has said that our powers are a gift from God in forever and who’s the author?”

“Nevermind that are you ready cuz I think we should tartus to school. Then we won’t be late and it will be awesome.” Remus said finishing putting on a top and lastly placing on his booty shorts on backward.;)

“Fuck you!” he says turning them around properly and truging down the stairs with his bag, phone and books in hand.

“Remus you do realize we can’t do that, Plus I’m almost outside your place inside a car.”

“Hey trash can! Can I have a ride!” Another teen dressed in a red fake letterman jacket asks from the kitchen.

“Nope!” Remus yells jumping down the rest of the stairs into their rundown entrance.

“Why I’m gonna be late otherwise and your heading in that direction, right?”

“We're not heading to school, we're going down to the docks and school’s an extra 15 minute trip plus the time to get back on track. Just to get you there if you want we could drop you off where the fork is, but unlike here there’s no bus stop and you’d need to walk.”

“How about you just drop me off then go to the beach?”

“Nope, it costs a lot of gas and we don’t got that kinda time. And again It would take a lot of time we don’t get and it’s an hour and a bit from the school’s first bell right now. The DOCKS are already a 45 minute round trip and we'd barely be able to get to school on time let alone be able to do anything there. Plus, can’t take the bus? Disney nerd?”

“Well mom doesn’t want me taking the bus, unlike you I’m a delicate flower.”

“Yeah a delicate flower with only thorns you literally can make a person kill themself unlike me who can only send them to their very high possible death.”

“Take me or I'll use that power” Roman threatened. And Remus dashed out the door after sweeping all his text books and art supplies off the dining room table with the other hot on his heels.

“Wait! Please I can’t be late and Patton and Remy don’t get up for another half an hour!”

“Well too fucking bad your an asshole Roman! Logan drive!!!” Remus says jumping into the window of the passenger side of Logan’s car, it was navy blue all polished and nice, but not too nice to be egged. Once Remus was in Logan started up with the gas.

“FUCK YOU!!!” Roman yells running into the road and Remus middle fingers him as they make the turn. Roman wasn’t gonna make his audition, maybe he should have taken his brothers first offer? No he’ll just take the bus, Remus is right occasionally he could protect himself plus his mom didn’t really care what they did, or if he was on the bus. She only really cared if either of them was skipping, becoming an addict or hurting each other or someone else. Plus if something bad was happening to them. Other than that she really could care less. He missed dad, he prefered him over the his demented twin, but never the less he was gone and no matter what Roman did he couldn’t bring him back.

The ride to the dock took a while, but it was fine… except Remus’s singing; now that simply sounded like a dying rat, but the rest was okay.

“Hey Logie! We're here so now what did you wanna do?” Remus questioned jumping out the window.

“Please use the door next time and I had a dream of space yesterday and it was from here so I thought I’d investigate.”

“You're gonna become just as bad as Remy if you keep it up. You know you don’t actually fall asleep when you do that seeing thingy.”

“Yes, but it’s really hard to deactivate like when you were younger you’d always fall into any book you touched so you had to read ebooks for over a year.”

“Wow that’s crazy?! Is it true?” A teen in pink rimmed glasses and a pizza patterned sweater said walking off a houseboat as Remus nodded.

“Do you live on one of those?! That’s so cool!” Remus beamed.

“For sure I do their great and you get a 24-7 view of the ocean from my room too since it’s the only room on the top floor.” he pointed upward to what looked kinda like a room attached to a gazebo but most of the glass was covered with random posters and papers.

“Oh?! It’s kinda messy from the outside, sorry. Either way my name’s Emile, what's yours?”

“Logan and this terribly ferral teen is Remus. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“He doesn’t seem that bad.”

“Well he’s currently hungry which slows the process. So wait till he’s eaten? Actually don’t it’s a terrible sight to see.”

“Oh I’m actually banned from eating with people. So sadly I won’t be able to see the spectacle.”

“Why? You have an ability? Mine allows me to move shit in and out of books of any type… including por-” Logan covered his mouth with a towel before he could continue. He knew from last time never to use his hands the dude bites and who knows if he’s had his shots.

“Oh that’s awesome! Mine’s called ‘a penne for your thoughts’ . It allows me to read people's minds and control their thoughts after I see them eat. It’s really weird though and I can’t really turn it off for awhile once it’s activated so I’m banned from eating with others... and going into lunch rooms.” Emiles smiled awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

“Well that’s quite interesting you're a teen are you not what highschool do you go to?”

“White river highschool, it’s a school for people with powers way about 2 hour bus ride away, you?”

“Same, do you want us to give you a ride? It will take half the time plus you’ll be late otherwise.” Logan smirked, finally removing the gag from Remus’ mouth.

“Really?! Oh! yeah, look at the time! I thought it was earlier, but that would be great thanks.”

“No problem I will be done shortly then we can leave.” Logan went to sit down at the edge of the dock taking off his shoes and placing his feet in the cold september water and closing his eyes. There’s a bright flash and now he can see once more, he moves across the water then flying upward toward the sky and out of the atmosphere. He breathes ‘Now let’s go back a bit… how about 3 hours?’ Soon a man appears floating in space, but he’s not dead, actually he’s quite alive and seems to be having the time of his life. Then it all disappears as Logan opens his eyes once more taking his feet out of the water and drying them off and placing his shoes on his feet.

“Let’s go, I'm all done now.” Logan says simply walking back to his vehicle keys in hand. And the other two following. One happy and the other very very confused and what Logan had done.

“They call those three the plastics their shiny fake and hard, They play their little mind games all around the school yard, They might insult you clothing or make fun of your name, Like they mocked Jenne MorCOCK till she burst into flames, And miss Morcock was a teacher...” Janus loved the mean girls soundtrack and played this song the most. Many times before coming to this school he knew it wouldn’t be like this there’s no way there would be three teflon bitches or bastards at the top of this school it was impossible. But there would be jocks and probably bitches and bullies though and who knows if he’ll make friends either. But he couldn’t not go to school either so walking down the hill he simply bopped to the music dreading the inevitable moment someone saw his face. It wasn’t that bad and it didn’t feel any different, but he’d just ran out of foundation and concealer so he couldn’t cover all the spots that his vitiligo created all over his face. In his old school people would always tease and make fun of his patches saying that they looked like scales and he was a two faced liar without much proof, but he knew that if someone was going to call him that he’d give them a good reason. A few weeks back he replaced his whole wardrobe and got a haircut so that now it was only a bit long at the top and he’d shaved the sides so it was easier to manage. Compared to him having a pony it was quite an improvement, but he still kept it long enough to tie it up or braid if he wanted. He loved to play with it, ever since he was young he loved to play with people's hair, but one day he chose not to put his make-up on and then after that no one would let him touch it. He was sad, but after a while he’d just grown out on his own and it was fine, though he prefered to play with others.  
He was at the front of the school. First year at a new school, but lucky for him it was everyone in his grades first year so hopefully he’d find at least on frie-!

“Move out of the way bitches! Remy’s hear!!!” Remy yells in heels pushes Janus out of the way and kicks the door open.

“Oh! REMY don’t push!!! Sorry about him he’s just excited since he gets to see all his friends again I’m Pat- oh JJ!!! You're here!” A bubbly young man with a mess of curly dirty blond hair and large circle glasses smiles at him, but then backs up.

“Heyyyy Patton.” Janus backs up. ‘Shit! He’s here, well of course he’s here! Well I guess I won’t be making any friends this school, fuck!’ 

“Uh sorry about this summer I was really rude I promise I won’t tell… let’s try and forget about it?!” He shuffles around covering the patches the best he could with the little hair he has left.

“Uh yeah, thanks well it’s nice seeing you Patton, but I kinda gotta goooo so see ya around and stuff…” Janus turns tail and leaves heading toward the main office to get a name change. New school, new office, same routine head straight there and get your name changed as quickly as possible. I wasn’t like he didn’t like his name, it was just more faughter for bullying it sounded… Girly when he pronounced it and when it was pronounced properly it was even more humiliating.

“Hello?” 

“Oh! Your ja-” he started to shake his head.

“Oh sorry I heard about you from your dad he said you’d be here to get a name change and you already had all the paperwork right? Well I don’t think they told you at your last school, but they changed the system so now that you changed your name once it’s gonna stay that way okay Jay?” He let out a quick sigh of relief and smiled at the best news he’d heard all day now no one would make fun of his name next was going to the drug store after school to buy the foundation and then he’d be all done. But just to make sure...

“When did you tell them?”

“Well Jay was the only name that was on any sheets or forms if that’s what you're asking.”

“Thanks this’ll save me a few headaches.”

“No problem, just hope you are a great student and graduate. I’m Nicky by the way.”

“Thanks Nicky I can’t promise I’ll be great. But I’ll definitely try.”

“And that’s gonna lead to greatness I bet it already has.”

“Yeah totally.” He says sarcastically.

“See you soon Jay! You best be getting to the theater the Principal doesn’t like people coming in late.” Janus salutes her off and turns around only to turn back around for her to give him directions and then heading down the hall of his new school. Heading down into the theater he enters it seeing most of the seats already filled he takes a spot near a dark clothing clad emo. ‘Well maybe he’ll be nice’

“Hello!” Janus says a bit too happily for his liking ‘should have said ‘sup’ or ‘hey’, dammit!”

“Sup” the guy saluts lazily glaring, but with no real intent to it.

“...” Well fuck Janus was not a talker and from what he could tell neither was the other.

“Ugh I’m Vee you? Nice Patches btw you got vitiligo or just thought it would be cool? Or did your highlighter just explode on you?” Janus couldn’t help but snicker.

“I’m Jay and I got Vitiligo you shortened your name too or are we both currently going by letters for no apparent reason?” the other smirked.

“Nope there’s a full name out there, but no ones gonna hear it… you got any friends? I mean I don’t really mind the company, but i’m not usually one of the first people to sit down next too.”

“Sadly I live the humanly furthest point away posible from the school and I didn’t know anyone else who’d be coming here that likes me, or can put up with me. Plus you looked like you weren’t talking to anyone or would mind my presence so… you get me?” Janus said awkwardly. 

“Cool, well since we're both practically alone, and I think you are not completely obnoxious and you seem to need a friend especially if bubbles over there didn’t befriend the second he saw you so wanna make a deal?”

“Depends what’s the deal?”

“Well when you need a friend or someone I’ll be there and you can hangout with anyone else if you wanna.”

“That sound like it benefits me more than you?”

“Well I’m not finished, But in exchange whenever we need to partener up or people try to bother me I can go to you?”

“... still seems more beneficial to me, but sure. I’ll make that deal on one other condition.”

“What is it?”

“Well actually a few one can we be or become actual friends, two I get to do your hair at least once, three either one of us can break the agreement without much fuss, and lastly AS long it’s not without causing more or less acceptance of each others weird shit.”

“... well I can’t promise total acceptance gotta be human, but guess I can deal. And maybe to the hair thing, but sure to the rest.” Vee extends a hand and Janus hesitantly accepts. ‘It’s been awhile since I’ve shook someone's hand. It feels nice.’

“EMO!!!” Remus yells, scaring the two there.

“Jay protect me from the trash man!!!” Vee yells a second after holding the confused one as a shield.

“Huh?!” Janus replies. Virgil hid behind his new found ‘friend’ while the other just looked at the man who was wearing booty shorts, fishnets, crocks and a very holey hoodie with only a tank top underneath from what he could tell.

“I suggest we run for it. The doors aren’t closed yet and there’s still other seats.” Virgil says from behind Janus’ shoulder.

“Oh Vee didn’t you miss me?”

“You threw me into a toilet when I tried to say goodbye. So no.” Bully? Janus thought.

“REMUS!!! YOU DID WHAT!!!” Logan screamed which only made Janus flinch more. But it made Virgil call down.

“My apologies Vee, for… him it is lovely to see you are well. And sorry to your friend as well.” Logan seemed to say it as politely as possible, but the distaste was evident.

“Well this is interesting… Jay?” Emile said puzzled then smiled as he saw Janus.

“Oh well hello Emile funny seeing you and Patton here.” Janus had much prefered Emiles' company over the summer, mainly since he didn’t treat him like an exotic snake that might be poisonous, maybe because he was like that as well.

“Well see ya emo we need to find some seats soon or else there won’t be any left.” Remus said with a smile and a salute heading to the nearest visible row of three other than the one beside the two he was talking to. Only to turn back around to try to find another then shuffling into the one of the three seats there furthest away from Virgil. Which made the other try and scoot closer to Janus than he already was.

“What the fuc-”

“The plastics are over there. There’s no fucking way I’m sitting next to those heather hoes.”

“Remus! That is no way to talk about your brother and his friends, no matter how true it is. If you may excuse me I will also be sitting with Remus so could you move.”

“Who said you could sit there.” Virgil snaps and Logan takes a step back. Only to walk into the seat next to Remus as he grabs Virgil to let Logan pass.

“Let go!” Virgil yells and struggles in the larger one’s grip for a few minutes till Logan stops him and Remus loosens his and Virgil pulls away as fast as he can. Virgil whispers in Janus' ear Then places his hoodie over his head and places his head phones over his ears to blast them at full volume. Janus can hear and bets the others can too, but no one stops him and simply glares at him instead which he ignores. Janus taps him on the shoulder and the music stops.  
The principal is on the stage and is taking a breath before he begins.  
“Welcome to White River High School we are one of the fifty-five schools that can helps those with powers in North America. We're sorry some of you are forced to be here, but if you let us we can help with controlling them and occasionally aid those who wish to become superheroes.”  
A large cheer came from him finishing his sentence. This school is one of 16 that have hero courses, but was in the top 5 out of them. For most people you need to go to a college or a hero school which costs a lot of money. So those with powers who live west try as hard as they can to get in here.  
After about an hour and a half he was finally done. During that time it wasn’t all him talk thankfully there were some performances and shit. But the main point of the assembly was to broadcast the rule of this school and if you break one of the major ones you're majorly fucked up.  
Only use powers on campus and nowhere else.  
Never use your powers to harm another unless in a class that teaches you too and only when the teacher instructs you to.  
Be in all your classes on time there won’t be anyone searching for you if you don’t show up, but you’ll have one hell of a time at exams if you skip.  
Not fights or bullying is allowed. Verbal, physical or otherwise this includes taugning/egging others on you all have powers so that type of behaviour can lead to disaster.  
Unless told by a teacher you are not permitted on the roof, pool or any of the training centers outside open times.  
Lastly if you chose to stay with us in the dorm you must have a set group or 2 to 5 individuals that you will be dorming with by days end if not then you will be placed with strangers  
“On another note dorms are gender identity segregated in the north and east dorms, but not it the north-east since we do know there are some who may prefer non specific or have a tendency to change their pronouns so please put in which one you would like to be in and your group's overall gender Male, female, mix or other. Also those who have specific situational powers may be placed in the north east dorm if there’s vacancies. Hope to not see you in my office and good day.”

“Are you staying in the dorms?” Virgil asks.

“Yeah… is this why you made the deal.” Janus asks and the other just smirks.

“HEY WE ARE TOO DORM WITH US!!!” Remus yells

“Remus we’re not-” Logan begins only to be interrupted.

“Sorry but nope that’s not happening Remus.” Virgil says, grabbing Janus' hand as he nods in agreement not really wanting to share a dorm with ‘Remus’.

“Please Jay?” Emile says with a soft smile.

“Uh actually neither Remus or I will be-” 

“Uh… Sorry I promised Vee we’d dorm together and he wants to be alone. But hopefully we’ll be near each other?” Janus felt bad he wanted to dorm with Emile, but he promised Vee that he’d stick with him.

“Well hope to see you around then!” Emile said disappointed he really wanted to dorm with the only person he knew even if Logan and Remus were once he wasn’t sure exactly if he’d like to sleep near them. Then he looked down at it as a bag and he guessed it was the darker individuals, Jay wasn’t the type even if he currently dressed like it.

“Hey wait up! You forgot your bag!” Emile called leaving Logan and Remus behind while Logan tried to yelling to get some attention for the parties that had left. Emile continued trying to follow the two darkly dressed individuals into the crowd. The crowd was large and dense since everyone was trying to not be late on the first day and was making it harder for themselves and everyone else by pushing. But Emile was fairly small and nimble so he soon caught up to the two who had yet to get past the front lobby.

“Hey! You forgot your bag!” Emile panted handing it over to Virgil who snached and gave a symapathic ‘thank you’ when he noticed the content were not rummaged through or lost.

“Hey I was wondering if I could dorm with you? I don’t mean with Remus and Logan too. They're nice and all, but…”

“Can be either chaotic or hard to understand?”

“Please Vee, Emile is an awesome person! And he’d probably agree to all your terms without any fuse.”

“... fine! I guess it lessens the chance of being paired up with another group, however on a few conditions.” Emile smiled at Virgil’s response. He knew Logan and Remus would probably be sad, but he prefered not living with them, plus Logan did try saying that Logan and Remus weren’t staying there he thinks?

“What is it with you and conditions?” Janus asked with a puzzled smirk and Virgil just shrugged.

“Nothing really I just have them that’s all, I think it helps make certainties and boundaries. But first don’t go into my room unless it’s an emergency and preferably don’t bother me. Second no Remus over, Logan’s okay I guess, but preferably just don’t bring friends over, but especially those two over. ‘Kay?” They start heading over to the cafeteria to get their times table. it's a long line.

“...Sure, but if possible could I set one or two rules?”

“Of course this is a two way thing you know also Jay you're in on this stuff too so don’t be afraid to contribute.” Janus nods, smiling that he could be a part of the conversation. He didn’t really know how to join in, or if he should.

“Well first I have an ability that makes it so you can’t eat with me, but I can eat with you so could we create a eating times table on the weekends? Also could we be in the north east dorms?

“I think that’s totally doable”

“Lastly for now you must knock to enter anyone's bedroom and there must actually be a yes or something along those lines' response?”

“I thought the last thing was a given even if I’d rather not be bothered.” Virgil smirks grabbing his time table from a lady passing them out, thanking her two.

“Well then now for me I think this is a given, but no smoking or parties in the dorm. On another note I do hope to have a curfew for anything too loud if it is not set-up by the school and do either of you know how the dorms are set up?” Janus questions and another student that’s most definitely older answers from behind them.

“Well if you're going north east it’s the newer one and Apartment style each sector has about 5 buildings and 3-5 floors about 1-3 dorms in each has a common area small kitchen and toilets showers. There is one common area and roof access per building. Then the dorms equal the amount of people so for three people it’s gonna be three small rooms. But in the north or East dorms one building and dorms are small common areas and rooms usually have bunk beds and 2-4 people per room they are fairly large though and there can be up to three rooms. There are multiple community rooms in each of those two buildings too. They also have communal bathrooms and kitchens though. Overall the hardest to get is the North east dorms, but if you have a half decent reason you should be good.”

“How do you know this much about the dorms? And my powers aren’t really good with large crowds.” Virgil says with an air of distaste, but talks anyway.

“Neither is mine. I can’t enter communal eating areas so I think we should be good.” The older student smirks.

“Well depending on your situation over the summer sometimes you move I was in both the boys accidentally and currently situated in the NE, plus I got friends in the north dorms. So I just happen to know from experience, where you guys are heading too? I’m supposed to give directions, but the job was kinda forced onto me so I’m gonna be a guide instead. I’m Joan.” Virgil smirks and hands the dude his paper. And they walk off. Before coming back to grab the other two who were still standing there.

“You know Jay that outfit doesn't fit your personality, so either A) you got a hand me down wardrobe of an emo B) your trying new stuff out or C) your out of your normal clothes or D) which I bet is the case since Emile over there is quite expressive… you got a wardrobe change, because shit happened in your past.” Joan asked, smirking at what he’d said. They'd been talking and walking for a while since none of them were in any rush plus class didn’t start for another three minutes since the mess in the cafeteria. They were all happy that they had multiple classes together and even had an art class with Joan and Janus was gonna try transfering into it. But that wasn’t what they were talking about, it was what he was wearing.

“...C does the beanie give it away?'' Janus questioned awkwardly.

“Oh no the mustard beanie is great you just don’t seem the type to wear that get up. You're more of a beanie vest and scarf and lighter coloured pants than black. Sorry but fake leather, piercings and neon yellow accents with hole filled black jeans is way more Vee’s style and persona. Except for the neon yellow sorry, but that’s not really you colour Vee.” Janus snickers a bit.

“Funny you should mention that. I used to dress just like that, but plus jewlery, sandals and long hair that was in a messy low bun. Damn I miss my long hair.”

“What is it with you and hair? And I will tell you now you I doubt you’d look good with long hair.” Virgil chirps in.

“Yeah he didn't. I was there when he cut it and it looked a thousand times better. Even if it only was to his shoulders.” Emile said laughing a bit.

“HEY!” Janus yells with no real malice. He knew he looked terrible with long hair, but he simply loved long hair.

“Well I do hope to see you three around, but sadly this is the longest route possible and we're finished. Here's your class I’ll actually give you a tour after school though, like I promised so see ya later peeps!” Joan turns around wandering down a different hall they had come from. As soon as he turned the corner they entered.

**Author's Note:**

> You like it? You want more? they give kudos or subscribe or save or whatever it's called. P.S. Janus isn’t actually getting a name change or anything, it's just to keep him from getting bullied since the proper pronunciation is j-anus and not Janice the same with Vee or Virgil. Well see ya later you awesome weirdos! wait that doesn't make sense with this user name oops.


End file.
